


Broken Bones - An Undertale Choose Your Own Adventure

by SamiPiplup



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, F/M, Feedback Wanted, Gaster is a Skeleton, Gen, On Hiatus, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Work In Progress, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiPiplup/pseuds/SamiPiplup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 years after the monsters were freed, the underground has become a popular tourist destination.  On a tour of the Core, a voice begs you to jump in.  You give in, and meet a broken, near emotionless fellow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Bones - An Undertale Choose Your Own Adventure

You walk through Waterfall, staring at the beautiful echo flowers and mesmerizing shining stones.

 

You are on your way to Hotland, to go on an MTT official tour of the Core.

 

Suddenly, you see a little white dog run up to you, wagging it's tail.  You love animals, so you decide to play with it.  You grab a pencil from your bag, and throw it.  The dog happily runs to the landing place of the pencil, and runs back to you, pencil in it's maw. You repeat this a few times.

 

Suddenly, before you can repeat this again, the dog takes off, then freezes, looking at you like it wants you to follow.  You decide to follow it.

 

It takes you down a narrow, dark path.  Suddenly, you see a pile of random goods it appears the dog had stolen.  The dog can barely hold back as it burrows into the pile.

 

Suddenly, the dog emerges with a red orb in tow.  The orb glows and shines as you take it from the dog.  The dog yips cheerfully as you leave.

 

* * *

 

 

You got there on time, and were taken up to the Core.  It is mesmerizing with it's glowing lights and fog. 

 

Suddenly, you hear a soft, nearly monotone voice.

 

 _"JUMP.  PLEASE.  FIND ME. SAVE ME.  I'M SO ALONE."_ says the voice.  You feel the urge, no, the  ~~~~need to jump.  

 

You leap.

 

Everything goes black as you feel the steam touch your face.


End file.
